


You Make My Heart Beat

by LoveGeek15



Series: Valentine's Day Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ladrien, post reveal pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: It's always nice to have company
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Valentine's Day Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620103
Kudos: 30





	You Make My Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont understand anything, it's okay i don't understand it either. i kinda just let words flow through me and then don't edit it because its 10:30 on a school night. 
> 
> oh, the song lyrics dont make any sense with what's going on and actually has the opposite feeling i was trying to envoke :/
> 
> enjoy~

_ I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like _

_ I can get your heart beat beating like that _

_ You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like hey-eh eh eh eh _

“Hey, Chat,” said the beautiful lady. She nudged his shoulder and grinned up at him. “What are you doing out tonight? I thought it was my turn to patrol solo.”

He shrugged as he stared at the sky. “I needed some fresh air, m’lady. Is that too much to ask?”

A few beats of silence rang into the air before she answered. Sighing, she whispered, “I suppose not.”

He was standing next to the chimney of a hotel rooftop, arms crossed when she ran into him. He was kinda hoping that she would. Her patrols were mostly random on days without akumas.

It was also a breezy night, but not cold enough to wear layers, which was nice. The street lamps illuminated the mostly quiet streets with an orange glow. A few unsuspecting citizens would sometimes walk by and not notice the him lurking above.

He briefly glanced down at her and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so calm and beautiful under the light of the stars. He took a sharp inhale and fidgeted with his hands behind him. “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

Her bluebell eyes fixated on his. A small smile shifted into her features. “Well,” she said while sitting down. She motioned for him to do the same. “I’m pretty much done with patrol for tonight. It’s a really clear night and the stars definitely do look nice from here.”

He dropped down beside her and gazed at her. She turned to him and flicked at his nose. She laughed when he went cross-eyed. Her face scrunched into a grin. “Silly kitty.”

He shook his head and leaned his head onto her shoulder. They stared back at the diamond covered sky and listened to the ambient sounds around them.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

She was his sunlight.

_ Juggling them consequences, losing your blue suede _

_ Might as well go cuz were already halfway _

_ Were only young once so grow up with me babe  _

_ we're already halfway, already half way _

Ladybug stared across the street and crossed her arms. It’s been a week since they’ve revealed their identities. It was so sudden too. The last akuma really caught them off guard with their timing. “We’ll have enough time!” she said. “Trust me with this!” she said.

She sighed. They hadn't talked at school that day or at all last week and she was worried. Did she hate him? Was he… disappointed?

She dropped her face into her hands and shook her head.  _ No way! He was still nice to you last week, just not talking as much. He’s probably still in shock… yeah, that’s all. _

“Ladybug!”

She lifted her head and felt her face heat up. Across the street was none other than Adrien Agreste, waving at her. 

She froze and spun her head left and right before pointing at herself. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

He laughed and nodded his head. “Is there another Ladybug I should know?”

She unhooked her yo-yo and threw it above his opened window. Slowly, she floated into his room, keeping eye-contact all the way down. Her feet didn’t even make a sound as she landed.

His shoulders tensed as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Awkwardly, he waved his hand. “Hey.”

She glanced away and blushed, waving back. “Hi?”

Ladybug bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers in front of her. 

The silence was unbearable. They had so much to talk about. What will happen to their miraculous, to their personal lives, to their relationship—if there was one.

“My heart still belongs to you, you know.”

She looked up and felt her shoulder loosen. “W-what.”

“Ladybug, Marinette. It doesn’t matter which one, my heart will always beat for you.”

Her eyes widened as she turned away. “Y-you can’t just  _ say _ that! That’s not fair!”

He laughed as he walked around in front of her. He lifted her chin and smiled softly. “I’m glad it was you, Marinette.”

“Really? Why?”

He shrugged. “I can’t imagine anyone being Ladybug except for you. You’re amazing.”

She tucked a strand behind her ear. “So you’re not disappointed?”

“No way!” he said while grabbing onto her shoulders. “Knowing it was you all along was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Then why have you stopped talking to me at school?”

He straightened up and scratched the back of his neck. “I know you didn’t want our identities to be out in the open, so I thought I would give you some space.” He guided her to his couch and flopped onto it. He stared up at the stars through his wall of windows. “And…,” he sighed, “for me to think a little. About our identities. Us. Hawkmoth. Our future.” She held onto both of his hands and smiled. He continued on, smiling back. “I just don’t want anything to go wrong.”

She lifted his hands to her lips and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes shone with determination. “Adrien, I can’t promise you our future, but I can promise that I’ll stay by your side if you stay by mine.”

He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly, catching her by surprise. 

She felt him nod on her shoulder. He whispered back, “I will. I promise, my lady.”

Everything was going to be okay. 

They hugged like this for a while.

He was her sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending didn't make sense. uh. hopefully??? you got the feeling??? i was trying to recreate???
> 
> yup, thanks for reading!
> 
> lovegeek1215 on tumblr!


End file.
